


the ring of soshern WIP

by Autstic_space_elf



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autstic_space_elf/pseuds/Autstic_space_elf
Summary: first published in the star trek fanzine alien brothers, i have taken it upon myself to digitize this peace of work





	the ring of soshern WIP

kirk and spock materialized side by side on a grassy hillside. at their feet the valley spread out like a realistic relief map. there were rolling meadows spotted with flowers, a brood slow- moving river and a dark forest that reached all the way to the horizon. the sky lay over the land like an inverted brass plate, its rim resting on the most distant mountain. there was an air of stillness almost of brooding: no birds sang no incect buzzed among the flowers and not a breath of wind disturbed the grasslands. 

Kirk breathed deeply and expanded his lungs with oxygen rich air. " a beautiful place Mr.Spock its a pity we don't have time to make a more thorough investigation.

Spock looked up from beneath lowered eyebrows. "We have exactly two hours and thirteen minutes before the ion storm reaches this system."

"And by then we have the enterprise, a long way to clear, I know." Kirk sighed "what about those mysterious sensor readings you picked up in space?"

Spock studied his tricorder. "A most curious phenonium. they emanate from a single isolated region half a mile distant. in that direction." he indicated the shoulder of the hill.

"well." Kirk squared his shoulders, "its a lovely afternoon for a walk and we do have the time. so i suggest we take a look. Spock nodded his assent and the two men started out diagonally across the hillside. Their shadows preceding them and the sun scorching their backs through their shirts. They walked almost in complete silence, exchanging only an occasional comment. Kirk studied the endless panorama. while Spock payed more attention to the tricorder. but both enjoyed the opportunity to stretch their legs and breathe the fresh air. The journey was completed all too quickly. They were approaching the final rise in the land when Kirk's communicator beeped. He stopped and flipped the device open "Kirk here," he said. "scott here,sir>" the engineer's voice came down from the starship, sounding puzlled.


End file.
